Legend Sentai Spirairanger
by Malory Escarlante
Summary: Su destino ha sido marcado desde que nacieron. Ahora la Tierra los necesita. Esta generación esta situada como la 50 del Super Sentai, donde los herederos de las antiguas generaciones defenderán al mundo, siendo ellos mismos un misterio por revelar. Porque la fuerza verdadera viene de quien eres, los guardianes del alma pura pelearan.
1. Blood Heirs

_**A/N: Es tiempo de darle vida a esa historia que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza! Yei! Los personajes los invente de acuerdo a mis parejas preferidas, así que quizá unos no te agraden tanto, solo espero que a pesar de eso te guste la historia ;)**_

_**A/N2: Magiranger, Shinkenger, Gokaiger, Dekaranger y Goseiger y todos sus caracteres, le pertenecen a Toei Company. Los Spirairanger son mi ocurrencia.**_

_**Here we go...**_

Adv. 1 Herederos de Sangre

Durante años los equipos Super Sentai han defendido los sueños y sonrisas de las personas de la Tierra. Pero también, gracias a sus buenos sentimientos y su deseo de justicia, han mantenido viva a una magia poderosa: los SpiraiCrystals. Estas reliquias han mantenido a la Nube Oscura en su prisión.

En una ciudad llamada Sherouken, debajo de una hermosa mansión, el Templo Spirai las resguarda. Todas se encuentran allí, encajadas en la pared formando un circulo, alrededor de 5 gemas cuya luz siempre parpadea. Esa gemas del centro eran las guardianas de todas y sus poderes no surgían de ningún equipo en especial.

Siempre vigilante, la Suprema Guardiana Shanille mantiene el balance de los poderes oscuros. A su lado siempre esta Kaiyu, su aprendiz, la cual por una maldición luce como si tuviera 19 años.

Ese día se encontraba meditando, de rodilla frente a los cristales y con el gorro de su capa cubriéndole los ojos, cuando un terrible terremoto comenzó.

El movimiento fue tan horrible que se sintió incluso en el aire, como si fuera una onda de radio enorme y destructiva. Esta salía del centro de la Tierra disparada al espacio.

Kaiyu corrió hasta donde la Guardiana se encontraba. Esta, a pesar del fenómeno que acaba de pasar, parecía no haber notado nada.

-¡Maestra!- le dijo la chica -¡Han despertado!

Shanille abrió los ojos y se puso de pie lentamente.

-Entonces ellas tambien- respondió y toco con suavidad las 5 gemas que estaban en el centro -¡Spirai Yikerai!- exclamó y estás desprendieron un hilo de humo de cada color.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la aprendiz

-Ya veras...

o~o~o~o~o~o

El hilo de humo rosa viajo hacia lo alto, hasta la Torre del Cielo. Entro sin problemas al Gosei World.

Una chica de unos 15 años se encontraba de pie y miraba hacia el infinito. Sostenía con firmeza una espada en la mano derecha y usaba una sudadera roja con el dibujo de un dragón y Skick escrito en la espalda.

-¡Lya!- le llamó un chico desde lejos

-¡En seguida voy!- respondió ella.

Al dar la vuelta, el humo brilló y entró en la chica. Una chispa dorada se alejó.

Lya sintió un escalofrió y sobresaltada miró para todos lados.

o~o~o~o~o~o

El hilo de humo verde fue a gran velocidad, esquivando edificios hasta llegar a la DekaBase.

Los cadetes estaban en linea, escuchando la explicación del uso adecuado del armamento.

Uno de los chicos se estaba durmiendo, cabeceaba y perdía el equilibrio. Su compañera de al lado lo miraba preocupada.

-Nigel...- susurró está -¡Nigel!

-¡¿Eh..?!- exclamó él

Todos voltearon a verlo y su amiga le dio un codazo. El chico se puso firme de inmediato.

-Cadete- dijo el instructor -¿Cree que acaso que esto no es tan importante?

-Si.. digo no.. - respondió él

El superior lo miro con seriedad y lo mandó al simulador. Con ágiles movimientos, el chico mostró una nata habilidad al disparar. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Finalizado el ejercicio, Nigel y su amiga sonrieron con satisfacción.

-Bien hecho cadete- lo felicitó el instructor -¡Muy bien, es todo por hoy!

Todos se apresuraron a salir. Nigel quedo hasta atrás, así que nadie noto cuando el humo entró en él ni la chispa que salió disparada.

El volteó, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

o~o~o~o~o~o

El humo amarillo salió de la Tierra, hacia los mares del espacio. Llego hasta el GokaiGalleon, que navegaba tranquilamente.

Doc, igual que siempre, preparaba la cena. Acababa de dejar un gran plato de costillas en la mesa y regresado a la cocina. Cuando salió de nuevo, encontró a una chica chupando los dedos con deleite.

-¡Kyra!- exclamó él -¡Te he dicho que seas paciente!

Ella río.

-¡Ay, vamos!- dijo ella -Sabes que cuando se trata de comida no puedo esperar.

-Pero podrías tratar...

-¡Vamos!- interrumpió Gai -Solo comamos ¿si?

-Aun no esta lista- respondió Doc dándole un manotazo a Kyra, quien ya tenía la mano en el plato.

-¡Bien. bien!- dijo ella con fastidió -Si me necesitan, estaré arriba.

Gai volvió a tirarse en el sillón y Doc giró para volver a la cocina. Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que ella robara una costilla y saliera corriendo.

-¡Kyra!- exclamó Doc

Kyra reía a carcajadas. Mientras iba apresurada escaleras arriba, el humo amarillo entró en ella y la hizo detenerse en seco. La chispa salió y se esfumó.

-No es gracioso- dijo ella, girando de inmediato. No había nadie. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió su camino.

o~o~o~o~o~o

El humo azul llegó hasta la mansión Shiba.

Un chico de unos 16 años entrenaba con mucho entusiasmo. Manipulaba con agilidad su katana, controlando a la perfección sus movimientos.

-Erick, ¿no crees que te estas presionando mucho?- le dijo una chica que lo miraba desde las escaleras.

El chico no respondió. La chica soltó un suspiro.

-¿Me estas ignorando acaso?

-No- dijo él, deteniéndose

-¿Por qué te exiges tanto?

-Es mi deber, soy parte de algo más grande que yo

La chica soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que sería inútil seguir diciéndole, así que solo se puso de pie y se fue.

En cuanto la vio alejarse, él se detuvo y se sentó en las escaleras. No quería que nadie lo viera agotado. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

El humo azul entró en él y la chispa voló sobre su cabeza. Erick no volteó, pensando que solo había sido un calambre.

o~o~o~o~o~o

El ultimo hilo de humo llegó hasta la casa de la familia Ozu. Todos se encontraban reunidos, celebrando.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ikary!- exclamaron todos.

-El bebe a crecido- dijo Smoky a manera de burla.

El chico que se encontraba sentado frente al pastel de cumpleaños, solo lo miro y rió.

-¡Pide un deseo!- dijo Houka -Si lo que quieres es una novia, yo te ayudo.- y se colocó en su pose de determinación.

-Gracias tía, pero no por ahora- le respondió él. Sopló las velas con entusiasmo y todos aplaudieron.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niño- le dijo su abuela, dándole una pequeña cajita envuelta con papel de regalo.

El chico sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. De está saco un MagiPhone.

-¡Oh, gracias!- exclamó, mirando a cada uno e inclinando su cabeza.

El humo rojo entró en él por detrás y la chispa tardo un poco más en salir. Más tanta era la alegría del chico que ni siquiera se percató.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Las chispas volaron desde los distintos sitios hasta volver donde la guardiana. Kaiyu miraba sin comprender.

-Han elegido- dijo Shanille

-¿A quién? ¿Para qué?- preguntó la aprendiz, más fue ignorada.

Cada chispa entró de vuelta a las gemas, haciendo que en estas se viera la imagen de cada persona de la que provenían. La guardiana toco cada una y decía:

-PinkGem ha elegido a Lyanna Tenshi, nacida de sangre Goseiger. GreenGem a Nigel Akasa, de sangre Dekaranger. YellowGem a Keirally Millfy, de sangre Gokaiger. BlueGem a Erick Shiba, de sangre Shinkenger. Y RedGem a Ikary Ozu, de sangre Magiranger.

La joven aprendiz la miro y luego a los pequeños cristales, que rodeaban a las gemas formando un espiral.

-Todos son herederos Super Sentai.- susurro. Luego vio como la guardiana mandaba a sus sirvientes a informarles a los elegidos.

Vieron, por medio de las gemas, como apareció un hombre vestido como un ninja se aparecía frente a cada uno de ellos.

-Heredero de Magiranger- dijo uno frente a Ikary. Este se encontraba de pie frente a toda su familia, quienes estaban impactados.

-Heredero de Shinkenger- dijo otro frente a Erick, que aun estaba sentado en las escaleras. De la impresión se puso de pie, mirando al extraño con fijeza.

-Heredera de Gokaiger- se apareció uno frente a Kyra, quien se encontraba recostada en la silla del capitán.

-Heredero de Dekaranger- interceptó otro a Erick, mientras andaba por los pasillos de la DekaBase con su amiga.

-Heredera de Goseiger- apareció el ultimo frente a Lya, quien discutía con un superior.

Cada uno de estos ninjas se inclinó frente a cada uno y les entregó un pergamino. Ellos lo tomaron con algo de desconfianza, y justo en ese momento los extraños hombres se esfumaron.

Sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo lo abrieron. Cada uno contenía un dibujo de un Super Sentai de diferente color. En la parte de abajo estaba grabado su nombre y su rango:

Ikary Ozu Yamazaki, SpiraiRed

Erick Shiba Shiraishi, SpiraiBlue

Keirally Fia Millfy, SpiraiYellow

Nigel Akasa Utahime, SpiraiGreen

Lyanna Tenshi, SpiraiPink

Todos estaban sorprendidos, más al leer esa ultima inscripción: "La Tierra te necesita".

La guardiana miro a los cristales de forma pensativa.

-¿Y si vendrán?- cuestionó Kaiyu

-Yo se que lo harán...- respondió Shanille, mirando de nuevo a los elegidos.

o/o/o/o/o/o

Próximo: Adv. 2 Un alma, una gema.

Han llegado al sitio donde fueron convocados, una extraña ciudad de la que nunca habían escuchado conocida como Sherouken District.

Pero apenas ponen un pie en su nuevo hogar, cuando Norgell despierta dispuesto a destruir todo para revivir a la Nube Oscura.

¿Serán capaces de usar los grandes poderes por los que fueron elegidos?

**¿Y qué les pareció? Tal vez es un inicio sencillo, pero las cosas se pondrán interesantes. ¡No olviden dejar review!**


	2. One soul, one gem

Adv. 2 Un alma, una gema.

Era un día soleado en Sherouken District.

Muchos niños disfrutaban de la tarde jugando en el parque.

Lya estaba sentada en una de las bancas, disfrutando de un helado. A sus pies tenia una mochila blanca, que se notaba estaba llena a más no poder. Miraba a los niños con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Nigel estaba justo detrás. Su uniforme de Dekaranger hacía que muchos pequeños se le acercaran curiosos, más él respondía sus dudas con toda amabilidad.

Ikary se sentó junto a Lya, dejando su maleta a un lado.

-Bella tarde, ¿no?- preguntó

Lya volteó a verlo mientras decía:

-Si, bastante. Días como esté hacen que me guste más este lugar...

-¿Eres de por aquí?

-No en realidad. Es la primera vez que escucho sobre Sherouken

-Vaya, ya somos 2

-¿En serio? Bueno, aunque en realidad se nota- sonrió, señalando la maleta. Pero al hacer ese movimiento, dejo caer el pergamino que tenia a un lado, el que rodó hasta los pies de Ikary. El quedo sorprendido.

-¿A ti tambien...?- dijo mientras sacaba el suyo. Lya abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Ustedes!- dijo Nigel detrás, haciendo que ambos giraran. Tenia en la mano su pergamino. -¡Los he estado buscando!

Lya e Ikary se pusieron de pie. Los tres chicos quedaron de frente.

-¡Vaya, comenzaba a sentir que me habían jugado una broma!- exclamó Nigel -¡Esto es parece muy loco para ser real!

Los otros 2 asintieron.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Mientras, en una cueva del norte, se había originado una grieta por el temblor. Un denso humo negro salía de está, juntándose poco a poco hasta darle forma a una extraña figura.

Un hombre, con una larga capa negra y un báculo de madera en su mano derecha, apareció. Su rostro estaba lleno de horribles cicatrices y sus ojos eran como de reptil.

-Guardianes...- dijo en un tétrico susurro.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Ikary, Nigel y Lya decidieron ir en busca de un helado. Caminaban tranquilamente, platicando.

-Entonces...- comenzó Nigel, saboreando con alegría - ¿tú eres un mago...- señalo a Ikary - y tú un ángel?- miro a Lya, quien asintió.

-¡Y tú un policía del espacio!- exclamó ella

-No precisamente, pero podría decirse- respondió él

-¡Ayuda!- gritó una mujer con desesperación -¡Ese es mi bebe!

Los 3 chicos se le acercaron y vieron a un hombre que se alejaba corriendo. Nigel e Ikary se adelantaron tras él.

-No se preocupe- le dijo Lya a la mujer -, lo traeremos de vuelta.- y fue detrás de los otros.

El ladrón acelero al ver que los chico le seguían. Llego a un callejón y se escondió entre los botes de basura.

-¿Para dónde fue?- escuchó decir a Nigel

-¡Vamos por acá!- dijo Lya, y siguieron adelante.

El hombre rió con malicia.

-Los tipos como tú me dan asco- escuchó que alguien decía. Miro sobresaltado en todas direcciones, pero no se veía a nadie.

Se escucharon los pasos de unas botas y el hombre salio corriendo. Más su huida fue frustrada por una chica que se le puso en el camino.

Ella le daba espalda mientras decía:

-¡Vaya que cobarde!, atacando a una pobre madre y a su pequeño...

Trato de irse en la otra dirección, pero estaba vez un chico en una chamarra y una espada en mano lo detuvo. Reconoció el arma de inmediato.

-¡Un Shinkenger!- exclamó

Giro de nuevo y esta vez la chica le apuntaba con una pistola bastante peculiar.

-¡Gokaiger!

Ninguno se movió. Ikary, Nigel y Lya aparecieron de nuevo.

La joven ángel le quito al bebe, justo en el momento que una patrulla aparecía.

-¡Bien hecho!- dijo el agente a los chicos -Hace mucho que perseguíamos a esta alimaña.

Lya corrió al parque y le entrego el pequeño a su madre, quien muy agradecida se fue a casa.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Ikary a los otros 2 recién llegados. Ellos lo miraron inexpresivos.

-Soy Erick Shiba- respondió el chico -Líder 20 del clan Shiba

-¡Que humilde!- exclamó la chica con sarcasmo. Él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres un Shinkenger- dijo Lya de repente -, lo se por la espada que portas.

-ShikenMaru- aclaró Erick.

-¿Y tú eres...?- preguntó Nigel a la otra chica.

-Soy Keirally Millfy.

-¡Eres una pirata del espacio!- exclamó Lya

-¡Sabes mucho!- respondió Keirally con ironía. -Me encantaría quedarme a platicar, pero me esperan...- dijo, dándoles la espalda y levantando su pergamino.

-A nosotros igual- dijo Ikary, mientras él, Lya y Nigel le mostraban los suyos. Keirally volteó a mirarlos, con obvia sorpresa.

-¿Ustedes son mi equipo?- dijo Erick, captando la atención de todos. Busco en su mochila y les mostró el suyo.

Al poner los 5 pergaminos cerca, estos brillaron con un destello blanco, llevando a los chicos a una extraña cueva llena de extraños cristales.

o~o~o~o~o~o

El extraño de la capa negra movía su báculo frente a la grieta, diciendo tétricas palabras:

-¡Oscuridad de la Tierra, libera a esas alimañas que alguna vez capturaste! ¡_Nerg Yikerai!_

Unos hilos de denso humo negro salieron en cuento el brillante báculo toco la grieta. Se formo la silueta de un extraño demonio negro, con la piel de reptil y los ojos amarillos; tambien la de una mujer, con el cabello ondulado y negro, usando ropa negra de cuero y con los brazos llenos de escamas; y la de una especie de robot grande y rígido.

-¡Es un gusto verlos compañeros!- exclamó con malicia. Los otros 3 se inclinaron ante él.

-¡Oh, Norgell!- exclamó la mujer -¡Nos has devuelto la vida!

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- dijo el demonio en una voz grave -¡Los Guardianes nos habían encerrado para siempre!

-¡Malditos sean!- exclamó el robot

Norgell les miro.

-¡Tranquilos!- exclamó -Ha sido esta grieta la que me ha permitido escapar del inframundo. Y gracias a que aun tengo mi magia, he podido devolverles la vida.

-¡Entonces el Gran Amo podrá ser libre!- exclamó el demonio

-Así es Mergarck, mi amigo- le respondió Norgell -Más no solo nosotros hemos regresado...

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- exclamó la mujer.

-Los Guardianes regresaron- dijo Norgell, los otros 3 soltaron un gruñido. -¡Pero esta vez el destino nos favorece!- comenzó ha hacer circulos con su báculo, mostrando a 5 adolescentes en una cueva.

-¡El templo!- exclamó la mujer -Más, son solo unos mocosos...

-¡Exacto! Chicos sin entrenamiento ni fuerza- dijo Mergarck

-Más su sangre es nuestra condena..- dijo el robot con seriedad

-Entonces Mergarck,- miro al demonio - Yekeg,- miró al robot -Leyiack,- miro a la mujer -tendremos que derramarla antes de que nos cause problemas...

Los 3 se pusieron de pie, riendo con malicia.

o~o~o~o~o~o

-De acuerdo, esto es cada vez más raro- dijo Keirally

-¡Bienvenidos!- exclamó una voz

Todos miraron en esa dirección: una joven, de a lo mucho 19 años, estaba ahí de pie, mirándoles con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Siganme- les indicó -Shanille-sama les espera.

Fueron detrás de ella, con miradas curiosas recorriendo el lugar de arriba a abajo. La chica llegó a unas escaleras, se hizo aun lado y les indicó que subieran con un ademan.

-¡Pero que lugar!- exclamó Lya, con una sonrisa entusiasta, adelantándose a los demás.

Detrás, Keirally y Erick andaban con desconfianza, Nigel lucia muy ilusionado e Ikary solo sonreía amablemente.

Al salir por una puerta hecha de ladrillos, llegaron al hermoso jardín de una mansión. Había una piscina en el centro, una terraza con una mesa y sillas junto a unos grandes ventanales que conducían al interior del lugar.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Keirally con fascinación.

-Espero les guste- dijo una mujer, que había aparecido repentinamente en la terraza -, porque de ahora en adelante este sera su hogar.

Los 5 adolescentes miraron a la mujer: vestía de manera elegante, como una ejecutiva, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y las manos apoyadas en el barandal de la terraza. Una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-¡Shanille-sama!- exclamó la chica que los había acompañado. Se miraron entre si con extrañeza.

-Gracias por escoltarlos, Kaiyu- le respondió la mujer -. Me haré cargo ahora.

Kaiyu hizo una reverencia y se esfumó en el aire.

-Vengan muchachos, deben sentirse agotados.- dijo Shanille, chasqueando sus dedos. Un mayordomo apareció de la nada, dejando una bandeja con vasos de té helado en la mesa.

Keirally se acerco primero, tomo un vaso y se sentó, inclinando levemente la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Los demás se le unieron poco después, pero Erick con un poco más de desconfianza.

-Debo admitir que no eres como te imaginaba- dijo Lya, tratando de no sonar grosera.

-¡Si! Esperaba a alguien viejo, amargado, vestido con ropa rara...- coincidió Keirally.

Shanille soltó una carcajada.

-Lo lamentó- dijo bromeando -, pero necesito adaptarme al estilo de vida actual para pasar desapercibida.

-Eso suena más clásico...- bromeó Nigel. La mujer le dedico una sonrisa.

-No es por ser grosero- interrumpió Erick -, pero algunos quisiéramos saber que hacemos aquí. Tuve que dejar mi hogar de la nada...

-No se preocupe, Tono-sama- dijo Shanille -, era lo que iba a decirles a continuación.- le hizo una seña al mayordomo para que se retirara.

Kaiyu apareció con una caja de madera. En la tapa tenía un extraño símbolo dibujado: un extraño diamante, del cual salia un espiral.

-¿Tono-sama?- dijo Keirally, dando un largo sorbo de su bebida -¿Entonces eres importante?- su voz reflejaba burla.

Erick la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba apuntó de responder, cuando Shanille habló.

-Recibieron el mensaje, señal sagrada de que su alma es la elegida.- dijo, haciendo un movimiento para que los pergaminos se situaran frente a ella.

Se enderezaron en sus asientos, mirando en silencio. Uno de los pergaminos se desenrollo, mostrandoles la imagen de la guerrera rosa.

-Lyanna- dijo Shanille con un tono de misterio, manteniendo aun su mano en alto -. Por tus venas corre la sangre de los Gosei Tenshi. Desde pequeña te has mantenido al margen de las situaciones, pero tambien sabes animar a aquellos que te rodean. Nacida de la tribu Skick, posees un espíritu libre y noble. Por eso, PinkGem te ha elegido, para que ahora seas SpiraiPink.

Le entregó un teléfono negro con bordes rosas y un extraño brazalete dorado, el cual era lo suficientemente largo para abarcar de la muñeca a un poco antes del codo. Tenia un espacio hueco un poco más ancho, que permitía que el teléfono encajara en el perfectamente y se pudiera seguir utilizando su teclado. Lya lo recibió con cuidado, analizándolo con la mirada.

El siguiente pergamino se desenrollo, mostrando al guerrero verde.

-Nigel- volvió a hablar Shanille -. Joven cadete, nacido entre los Dekaranger. Eres valiente, fuerte y hábil. A pesar de que muchas veces la situación sea imposible para los demás, tú te mantienes y sigues intentando hasta conseguirlo. Por tu amor por la justicia y tu búsqueda insaciable de ella, es por lo que GreenGem te ha elegido como SpiraiGreen.

El chico recibió el mismo brazalete y teléfono, pero estaba vez con bordes verdes.

-Keirally- dijo la mujer, mientras otro pergamino se desenrollaba, mostrando a la guerrera amarilla -. Una chica con vivo espíritu Gokaiger. Bastante incontrolable y valiente, que nunca teme luchar por lo que quiere. Desde pequeña, la esperanza es la primera cosa que mantienes presente ante cualquier situación. Por esa determinación, YellowGem te ha elegido como SpiraiYellow.- y le entrego lo mismo que ha los otros 2, solo que el teléfono tenía bordes amarillos.

-Erick- continuo; otro pergamino mostró al guerrero azul -Líder 20 del clan Shiba. Responsable y determinado. Con un corazón valiente y espíritu como espada, dispuesto a hacer lo que esta en tus posibilidades para evitar que cualquiera sufra. Capaz de reflexionar, analizar y decidir con lógica. Por esa fuerza de voluntad, BlueGem te ha elegido como SpiraiBlue.- le entregó en brazalete y el teléfono con bordes azules.

-Ikary- miro al ultimo chico, con el ultimo pergamino mostrando al guerrero rojo -Nacido de sangre Magiranger. Desde siempre has sido valiente, con una habilidad nata para guiar y encontrar una escapatoria a las situaciones difíciles. Pero sabes reconocer el momento justo en el que se tiene que pelear, y nunca te permites rendirte. Por eso, RedGem te ha elegido para que seas SpiraiRed y el líder de los Spirairangers.- y le entregó el brazalete y el teléfono. El chico se quedo en silencio, contemplando los objetos y deslizando suavemente los dedos por las lineas rojas.

Kaiyu estaba a un lado de Shanille, contemplando a los 5 chicos con curiosidad. De un momento a otro, su maestra volteo a mirarla y le dijo:

-Vamos.

La chica asintió. Haciendo unos movimientos con las manos, dijo:

-Spirai Nekerit.

Salio un humo de sus palmas, que los rodeo a todos y los transporto a la cueva a la que habían llegado primero. La ropa de Shanille y Kaiyu había cambiado completamente: ahora usaban unos vestidos blancos, que lucían bastante frescos y parecían moverse sin viento. El de Kaiyu no tenia mangas, mientras que el de su maestra tenía unas largas, que llegaban hasta sus muñecas. Shanille tenía tambien una especie de listón dorado alrededor de su cabeza y el cabello ahora suelto.

-Este es SpiraiTemple- comenzó Shanille -. El hogar del alma pura de la Tierra. Y de los espíritus de justicia que la han custodiado- se giro, mostrandoles la pared de detrás.

En el centro de está se encontraban 5 grandes diamantes, uno por cada color de los guerreros. Arriba y abajo se encontraban dos mas, opacos y grises. Y alrededor, diamantes más pequeños, sin ningún color en especifico y con escudos, que identificaron fácilmente.

-Las 5 grandes gemas- dijo Shanille, señalando los diamantes del centro -, los espíritus puros que los han elegido. Cuidan y viven de las fuerzas de justicia, brindadas por generaciones por los Super Sentai.- señalo los cristales de alrededor. 5 de estas comenzaron a brillar. -Cada uno de estos tiene algún heredero, cuya alma es capaz de recibir poderes inmensos y controlarlos. Dekaranger, Magiranger, Shinkenger, Goseiger y Gokaiger fueron los elegidos- los miro directamente -. Ustedes ahora son Legend Sentai Spirairanger.

Sus rostros se llenaron de una mezcla de emociones, entre las cuales estaban alegría, sorpresa... y miedo.

-¿Por qué Spirairanger?- preguntó Lya

-Kaiyu-chan- respondió -, explícales por favor.

La chica asintió y dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

-Nuestra magia se llama "Spiraitenari", creada por los Guardianes Maestros hace años.- señalo los cristales en la pared -¿Ven la forma? Un espiral, un circulo que nunca se cierra. Eso simboliza: la fuerza infinita de la justicia que ha vivido por generaciones.

-Por lo tanto- interrumpió Shanille -, ustedes son los guerreros de la justicia infinita, del alma pura de la Tierra. Los Spirairanger.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, sin saber bien que decir.

-¡Cuenten conmigo!- dijo Lya

-También conmigo- concordó Ikary

Los otros 3 asintieron, con una mirada de determinación. Shanille sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y cuándo empezamos?- bromeó Nigel. Los demás rieron.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos contra que peleamos... -comenzó a decir Keirally, más el ruido de una alarma la interrumpió.

Kaiyu corrió hasta una pared, donde apareció un monitor. Por el, se veía gente en pánico, corriendo sin rumbo, y edificios en llamas y derrumbándose.

-Parece que lo averiguaran ahora- dijo Shanille

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Ikary. Los demás los siguieron.

Llegaron a una cochera, donde unas motos les esperaban.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Keirally, subiéndose a la amarilla. Cada uno tomo una, se coloco su casco y arrancaron.

-¡Buena suerte!- exclamó Shanille, viéndolos partir con una sonrisa.

-Shanille-sama- dijo Kaiyu desde detrás de ella -, ¿crees que estarán bien?

-Lo estarán- aseguro con una sonrisa.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Norgell destruía todo a su paso. Solo bastaba con un movimiento de su báculo.

-¡He vuelto!- decía con malicia.

Detrás venían Mergarck, Yekeg y Leyiack; riéndose.

-¡Alto!- gritó un chico desde sus espaldas. El ambiente se lleno de polvo al detenerse las motocicletas.

-¡Vaya!- se burló Leyiack-¡Tenias razón! Vinieron los mocosos...

Los 4 se giraron para mirarlos directamente.

-¡Ustedes los héroes son tan predecibles!- les gritó Mergarck.

Los 5 chicos permanecían sin inmutarse. Sus cascos ahora estaban en el suelo, mientras las motos estaban estacionada detrás.

-Diría lo mismo de ustedes- exclamó Keirally -. ¡He visto ratas más astutas!

-¡Maldita mocosa!- le respondió Leyiack.

Norgell soltó una carcajada.

-¡Así que esto es lo mejor que pudo conseguir Shanille!- se burló -¡Bebes que quieren ser héroes!

Sus compañeros rieron con desdén. Keirally y Erick, muy enfadados, dieron unos pasos al frente, dispuestos a golpearlos. Ikary, quien se encontraba entre ambos, puso sus brazos para detenerlos.

-Tranquilos- les dijo -¡Hay que mostrarles lo que un bebe puede hacer!

Asintieron. Con un movimiento rápido, cada uno alzo su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho, mostrando el brazalete dorado. Los otros los miraban con burla.

-¡GemPhone, action!- gritaron todos, colocando sus teléfonos en el espacio. Esté se encendió al colocarse.

-¡Legend Power!- giraron sus brazos en sentidos opuestos hasta que se encontraron, formando un circulo de luz.

-¡Spirai Hentai!- dieron un puñetazo al frente, girando de lado. Del teléfono salio otro circulo de luz más pequeño, que solo rodeaba la muñeca.

El gran circulo avanzó a través de los chicos, colocándoles el traje, cada uno de su respectivo color. Las botas eran negras, con una linea del color alrededor. El visor del casco tenía forma alargada, cerrándose en las esquinas en un pico. La falda de las chicas era del color, mientras que el pantalón eran blanco. Unas delgadas lineas doradas cruzaban el pecho y la espalda, formando un espiral descendente. En su muñeca derecha seguía el brazalete.

-¡Con la valentía de un mago!- exclamó Ikary, haciendo unos movimientos -¡SpiraiRed!

-¡Con la fortaleza de un samurai!- exclamó Erick -¡SpiraiBlue!

-¡Con la astucia de un pirata!- exclamó Keirally -¡SpiraiYellow!

-¡Con la justicia de un policía!- exclamó Nigel -¡SpiraiGreen!

-¡Con la alegría de un ángel!- exclamó Lya -¡SpiraiPink!

-¡Por la bondad infinita, el alma pura de la Tierra!- exclamaron al unisono -¡Legend Sentai... Spirairanger!

-Así que tienen trucos, ¿eh?- se burló Norgell -¡También yo!- chasqueó sus dedos diciendo -¡Nerg Gukerins!

Cientos de extrañas criaturas negras aparecieron de la nada y atacaron. Los Rangers sacaron sus armas y se defendieron.

Viéndolos, los otros 4 malvados reían.

Ikary los golpeaba con una espada, con gran habilidad. Erick usaba una lanza, aniquilando a todos a su paso. Keirally usaba un arco, del que constatemente se quejaba, más utilizaba con habilidad. Nigel usaba un hacha, agitándola a todas direcciones. Y Lya se defendía con un arma, disparando.

Todos los Gukeins quedaron eliminados pronto.

Mergarck, Yekeg y Leyiack, enfurecidos, comenzaron a atacarles.

De repente, del teléfono se escuchó la voz de Shanille:

-¡Usen ese poder de su interior!- exclamó -¡SpiraiLegend!

-¡Ok!- respondieron -¡SpiraiLegend!

Una intensa luz cubrió a los rangers, obligando a los otros 3 a retroceder. Cuando el brillo se esfumo un Magiranger, un Shinkenger, una Gokaiger, un Dekaranger y una Goseiger estaban ahí de pie, sosteniendo sus armas con firmeza.

Utilizaban los trajes y armas que alguna vez le habían pertenecido a sus padres, con únicamente una diferencia: eran blancos con dorado ahora.

-¿Y qué dicen ahora, eh?- se burló Nigel, chocando palmas con Lya.

-¡Malditos!- exclamó Leyiack. Y con furia, volvieron a pelear.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban en el suelo, con su cuerpo volviendo a ser humo.

-¡Norgell!- exclamó Mergarck -¡Estos cuerpos no son resistentes!

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Yekeg

Norgell se les acerco rápidamente, y con un golpe al suelo con su báculo, se esfumaron.

o~o~o~o~o~o

-¡Bien hecho!- los recibió Shanille en la puerta de la mansión, de nuevo en su ropa de ejecutiva.

-No estuvo mal para la primera vez- sonrió Keirally, tirándose en el sofá y subiendo sus botas a la mesita de centro.

Erick refunfuño. Le seguía pareciendo que los demás, especialmente ella, no lo tomaban tan enserio.

Ikary le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, más el chico permanecía serio.

-Pues.. ¡bienvenidos!- exclamó Shanille-. De ahora en adelante, Sherouken Manshon es su hogar.

-¡Kawai!- exclamó Lya con emoción.

-Llévalos sus habitaciones- le indicó Shanille a Kaiyu -. Sus pertenencias ya se encuentran ahí.

Nigel y Lya corrieron con emoción escaleras arriba. Keirally sonreía, cruzada de brazos dándole aparentemente poca importancia.

Todas las habitaciones eran hermosas, todas con ventanales y hermosos mueble. Cada uno tenía la suya y aún así quedaban muchas.

-Su viaje comienza ahora, Spirairangers- susurró Shanille con una sonrisa, mirando a los chicos desde el primer escalón de las escaleras.

o/o/o/o/o/o

Próximo: Adv. 3 Esencia robo-humanoide

Además del SpiraiLegend, existe otro poder que los guerreros tienen que aprender a utilizar: RoboGem.

Norgell ha decidido crear a un ser capaz de absorber los ataques de los Spirairangers, para poder utilizarlos como energía para crear cuerpos permanentes para los Nerginerais.

Más una extraña gema ha aparecido, cuyo poder podría ser la clave para abrir la Grieta del Inframundo a voluntad.

¿Podrán 5 adolescentes contra algo así?

**¿Qué tal? La historia comienza a tener forma, pero todavía le falta algo.**

**Perdón por tardar en subirlo, había algunas cosas que borre y corregí como un millón de veces. Si sienten que algo puede quedar mejor, no duden en dejar review.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado! ¡De verdad son un gran apoyo!**

**¡Feliz Nuevo Año a todos! **


End file.
